


Baking a la Stark

by PlainJaneIsAVampire



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: teaser fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainJaneIsAVampire/pseuds/PlainJaneIsAVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tries to bake. Not the whole story just yet. I want to see how this will be recieved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking a la Stark

It was always there, the kitchen, his greatest adversary. Taunting him with its delicious possibilities. Whenever Tony entered, it was like a spell. He was magically rendered incompetent. He had made a new element, but he couldn’t mix food. It was the one flaw in his otherwise fabulous personality.

A year had passed since he last set foot in the kitchen. Perhaps, if he tried to bake now, he would be able to do so. Tony grinned and stepped into the kitchen. He intended to bake a cake for Natasha, seeing as her birthday was coming up soon. It would be a nice thing to do, if he could pull it off.

Step One: Gather needed materials

Just like in a science experiment. This would be the easiest step, Tony assumed. Unfortunately, he was wrong. He wasn’t a klutz, but neither was he graceful, and that was where he went wrong. Juggling the various bowls, pans, and ingredients across his unnecessarily large kitchen was a hassle, and it resulted in multiple eggs dropped on the tiled floor. He’d mop it up later, or teach Dummy to do it; though the latter promised to end in fire more likely than not.

What were the differences between butter, unsalted butter, and margarine? For that matter, what was lard? Each recipe Tony looked up was different. Which one, Tony wondered, should he make? They all sounded so good. He stared each of them, trying to decide. One was for cupcakes. Tony threw that one out, even though it sounded so good. Now he simply had a yellow cake recipe and a chocolate cake recipe. Tony picked the yellow cake recipe; it seemed like the simplest one to make.

He grabbed the flour, sugar and shortening from the pantry, and got the eggs and milk from the refrigerator. They were lacking in vanilla extract, so Tony substituted with melted chocolate chips. That would work perfectly, not even Natasha disliked chocolate. He frowned again, looking at the recipe. That seemed to be all he needed. Tony cracked his knuckles; it was time to bake a cake.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come, possibly. This started as a head cannon for my roleplay Tony, and it escalated.


End file.
